polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Canadaball
Canadaball |nativename = : Kanata |founded = July 1, 1867 |onlypredecessor = British Canadaball |predicon = Ontario |image = Chattycanada.png |caption = I'm the biggest in the American continent! |government = Federal Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Friendly, apologetic, liberal, straight arrow, tolerant |language = English French Minority Languages: Chinese Punjabi Spanish Native languages |type = Germanic Celtic Latin American |capital = Ottawaball |affiliation = Commonwealthball NATOball Arctic Councilball OASball OECDball UNball NAFTAball |religion = Almost every religions, but especially: Catholicism Protestantism Atheism Islam Hinduism Sikhism Buddhism Judaism Native Religions |friends = Everybody loves Canadaball!!! Nearly all countryballs is friend of Canadaball but especially: UKball Franceball USAball Netherlandsball EUball Mexicoball Indiaball New Zealandball Australiaball Japanball South Koreaball Denmarkball Swedenball Philippinesball Turkeyball Israelcube Hungaryball Turks and Caicosball Russiaball(sometimes) |enemies = Belarusball Russiaball(sometimes) Syriaball North Koreaball Saudi Arabiaball(from 2018) Iranball ISISball Hawaiiball Venezuelaball Donetsk Peoples Republicball (PAST DEFEATED ENEMIES) German Empireball Austria-Hungaryball Ottoman Empireball Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Italyball Empire of Japanball Soviet Unionball Ba'athist Iraqball Gaddafiball |likes = �� Hockey (All his NHL teams, but especially Toronto Maple Leafs, Edmonton Oilers, Calgary Flames, Winnipeg Jets, Montreal Canadiens, Ottawa Senators, and Vancouver Canucks) Exporting terrible music and cartoons Saying "eh" and "aboot" �� Beer �� �� Hockey Moose �� Hockey Maple Syrup �� Hockey �� Apologies his high HDI �� Hockey Domestic Politics �� Hockey Avril Lavigne �� Hockey Celine Dion Drake Daniel Ingram �� Hockey Jim Carrey Ryan Gosling Poutine, Hockey, Rick Mercer, having larger clay than USAball, Rush, Bears (including the TV Show: “Maurice Sendak’s Little Bear”), Three Days Grace, Hockey, Free Healthcare, The Internet, Hockey, Curling, Social Democracy, Hockey, Lacrosse, Hockey, Retarded Penguin Games owned by Disney, Tim Hortons, Hockey, Winters, Baseball, Basketball, American football, Teletoon, Fresh TV, YTV, Hockey, Deadpool, 6teen, Total Drama franchise, Stoked, Pandas and the song Good Old Hockey Game, Guns, Martha Speaks (especially Danny), PBS Kids animated shows, PBS Kids, Adobe Flash/Adobe Animate, Mike Myers, Shrek, Johnny Test, Corus Entertainment, almost every education animated kid show, ...and �� Hockey. |hates = Lukashenka, Québecball (Sometimes), Reichtangle and Nazi Germanyball, ISISball People who do not speak English that confuse him with American (just because he speaks English), Being irrelevant despite he has big clay, South Park, Nickelodeon, Justin Bieber (sorry), Cartoon Network, ����Wildfires ����, Nickelback, Saudi Arabia |predecessor = British Canadaball |intospace = Yes, he has own space agency! Has also sent robot arms to Space. |bork = TRUE NORTH!, Eh eh, Hockey hockey, Sorry sorry, Poutine Poutine |food = Poutine |status = Mourning the Pittsburgh Synagogue Shooting |notes = Our Hearts are with the Pittsburgh Synagogue shooting. RIP }} whiter than we are!|personquoted = John Candy in the movie “Canadian Bacon” talking about Canada}} is a countryball living in Northernmost North America. His clay mainly borders his brother USAball which includes Alaskaball, and is very close to the Danish autonomous territory of Greenlandball. The country is divided into 10 provinces and 3 territories, including his capital Ottawaball, giving him a total area of 9.98 million square kilometers (3.85 million square miles) of clay in total, and only Russiaball is larger. As of 2016, he maintains a population of about 36.29 million inhabitants, small for the 2nd largest country, even smaller than Californiaball. Being a highly westernized country already gives Canada the ability to join NATOball, and being geographically in North America makes him a member of NAFTAball. He is also a member of the G20 and the G7 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Canada is often seen as America's little brother who is more peaceful and tolerant. He welcomes refugees and immigrants such as Syrians and Mexicans to come and live in his clay, and has even recently legalized marijuana, something USA despises. Though while there are a few things Canada is more tolerable at, he still follows in the footsteps of his brother, doing things like hating Russiaball and Iranball, and helping to lead NATO. His birthday (Canada Day) is on the 1st of July. His astrological sign is Cancer. In 2017 he celebrated his 150th (looking good!). History A long time before becoming a dominion, Canadaball was also known as British Canadaball. He was born as a 3ball, then in 1608 he was colonized by Franceball and she became his mother. By 1690, UKball had also landed near Canadaball, he landed in present day Virginiaball and met his present day brother USAball who was at the time a 7ball. They fought King William's War (1689-1697), Queen Anne's War (1702-1713), and King George's War (1744-1748). Then in 1754, Franceball and UKball fought the Seven Years' War until 1763, when the Treaty of Parisball gave UKball adoption rights to Franceball's child New Franceball (AKA Canadaball). Soon afterward, UKball's other North American son Thirteen Coloniesball rebelled against his father and became independent in 1783. Canadaball fought with his father UKball against his brother USAball when he was still only a colony. The war eventually was simplified to two sides peppering away at each other while Europe was busy attacking Napoleon and Franceball. In 1814 UKball burned down the White House in Washington DC, something which USAball is still sore about (And will constantly scream about: "We would've steamrolled you after New Orleans!"). Political unrest in 1837 led so responsible government and the Durham Report, which united Upper and Lower Canada into Canada-Unis. These movements led to a more progressive political situation. In 1864, Canadaball's sons met at Charlottetownball to discuss confederation, which was accomplished in 1867, resulting in Canadaball becoming a Dominion of the British Empire. UKball rarely had trouble with him after that point, except in 1885 he had to help crush the North-West Rebellion. In 1914, Canadaball went to Europe to help his parents fight Reichtangle ( German Empireball) in the Great War. In 1919, he sat at the Paris Peace Conference as well and received his own seat in the League of Nations. Canadaball did well in the 1920s, but the Great Depression affected him, and in 1939 he went to Europe again to help fight Nazi Germanyball. His help in liberating Netherlandsball won him another friend. In 1949, Newfoundlandball agreed to move into Canadaball's home. Canadaball helped fight Chinaball in the Korean War, and changed his clothes in 1965, to celebrate his centenary of federation. In the 1970s and 1980's, Canadaball became a developed country, gaining more and more autonomy from UKball, and eventually creating his own constitution in 1982. (However, Canadaball had been independent before for decades, granted a status of dominion in 1867 and de-facto independence in 1931, where he gained diplomatic and internal autonomy, among others.) As of 2000, Canadaball is well-known and liked around the world for being the liberal and most friendly figure that he is. Canadaball is a developed country and one of the wealthiest in the world, with the tenth highest nominal per capita income globally, and the ninth highest ranking in the Human Development Index. It ranks among the highest in international measurements of government transparency, civil liberties, quality of life, economic freedom, and education. He is welcoming anybody that wants to escape the horror of his brother USAball's 4-year-long insanity, and because Trump won the presidency there, there are so many American refugees coming, that his immigration website crashed (Sorry, eh). Now Donald Trump is starting a war over spilled milk and softwood. Canadaball will co-host the 2026 FIFA World Cup together with USAball and Mexicoball. Personality He has a nice personality, but if you mess with him, he will gut you like a seal... Ironic that he is part French, eh? He knows that one day he will Anschluss Greenlandball and Alaskaball, but in a peaceful way. He currently has a major, perhaps blessing issue with a mass number of Chinese-Canadian Ball. He formerly removed Dim Sum through the Chinese Head Tax. Now he feels sorry for that, much like everything else. Not only this, he also made several apologized to LGBT people, Indigenous-Canadians Ball, Japanese-Canadian Ball and Indian-Canadian Ball. His polite attitude leads him into a more stable relationship with commies such as Cubaball; however, Canadaball has historically been (and still is) under UKball's influence, this limits Canadaball's independent operations, as he is often teased for being weak and irrelevant, leading for Canadaball to be protected by USAball and NATOball. Canadaball is stereotyped being the straight arrow brother of USAball. Well, everybody loves Canadaball, even the countryballs that hate USAball. He also loves Tim Hortons. Flag Colors Relationships Friends Basically, anyone who is a family member or in the UN, EU, and NATO: Particularly. * Cubaball - A communist friend who Trudeau visit during vacation. "Viva Cuba" (Pierre Elliott Trudeau Prime Minister of Canada). But USAball doesn't like him and is gonna destroy him with the McDonald's so Canada is sad. * USAball - Best friend and brother. We may have had a complicated start, but that hasn't stopped our brotherly love. We've fought in WW2 and the Cold War, and I helped save his people from Iran. Don't cancel NAFTA with Mexico you got me? I don't want my prices rising! also why did you put sanctions on me eh? And tell your volcano kid (Hawaiiball) to quit putting pineapple on pizza! I also appreciate you going into Ontario to try and control those wildfires!STOP IMPOSING TARIFFS ON CHINA! THEY WILL DO NOTHING MORE BUT TARIFF YOU BACK! ** USA- Sorry bro, blame my president. Your welcome your fire is save. Also China is the dick for not respecting us. * Mexicoball - My cousin. Unlike my brother, i'm actually tolerant on your people coming to live in my clay. I'm very large and I don't even have a population larger than Californiaball, so your people are always welcome in my clay if USA doesn't let you. * Franceball - My mother, and original caretaker, until Britain divorced her and took full responsibility of me. She says I am her favorite son. We talk a lot together, and she is neutral on Quebecois sepatarism. But she says I should act less Anglo. I still apologize for the death of her son Acadiaball * Japanball - I'm glad to have business with you * Netherlandsball - Liberated them from Nazi Germanyball. We are best buddies and Mark Rutte honours us every year. * Philippinesball - My colonial-minded nephew, son of USAball and Spainball. He doesn't like his own music, he prefers the songs of Avril Lavigne, Justin Bieber and Celine Dion. Now I know why he said "Gib Avril, Bieber and Celine plox!" so many times. Also he likes our Prime Minister so much (he also gave me Jollibee). * South Koreaball - She's true Best Korea. We were third best in PyeongChang 2018 Olympic Winter Games. Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir to be remembered as Canada's faces of 2018! * Turkeyball - Best Muslim friend since 1944. Canada home to best Canadians of Turkish Descent! We have 63,955 Canadians who claimed full or partial Turkish descent! * Swedenball - Best Hockey Rivals (better than Russians) Thanks for giving Henrik and Daniel Sedin to the Vancouver Canucks. The epic Sedins combine on OT winner in final home game! Its sad to see them go and retire. Wish the Sedins a well and fair retirement. Congrats on winning the gold medal :) * Switzerlandball - I give him flowers to remember victims of Swissair! He gives me swiss cheese and yummy luxury chocolate that USAball can't believe. Congratulations on Beating me in the IIHF! It was nice playing you good luck beating the Swedes for us. * Quebecball - We used to have a difficult time thanks to the Attempted Quebec Separatism in 1980 and 1995. René Lévesque was particularly a threat till he died in 1987. We now have a softer relationship. * Hungaryball I helped save Hungarians during their revolution of 1956 and I accepted 50000 refugees. We have 348,085 Hungarians living in our country. Hungarian girls are adorable ( I have a Magyar Girlfriend (wink wink!)) Neutral (Frenemies) * Chinaball - China gives me pandas and stuff for the museums. Only trouble I have with him is Xi Jinping censoring my news reporters when Trudeau visited him. Hey you need to stop with the tariffs on US Goods. I don't want to see another economic crisis happen so quickly. Remember what happened during the Great Depression. If things go spiraling downhill. You would be happy. But then who is the villain? Enemies * Iranball - Our relationship is very strained and we don't like you starting a diplomatic crisis with the United States. And what's with holding my brother's people hostage, eh? * Saudi Arabiaball - You are a cruel kingdom who suppresses human rights. You imprisoned the Badawis which tells me you are a ruthless kingdom! Worse, after what Chrystia Freeland said to your king, you started both a economic and diplomatic war against me by freezing new trade, suspending flights to Toronto, freezing investments and ordering 15000 Saudi International students out of our country after I demanded that activists be freed. Man, I am gravely concerned about additional arrests of civil society and women’s rights activists in #SaudiArabia, including Samar Badawi. We urge the Saudi authorities to immediately release them and all other peaceful #humanrights activists and put an end to this. What the hell did you do to your journalist you freak? * ISISball - WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL TO CHILDREN? WHY MUST YOU GO ON A RAMPAGE AND KILL 2 INNOCENT CHILDREN IN TORONTO (Reese Fallon, 18, and 10-year-old Julianna Kozis) AND WOUND SO MANY? * Russiaball - Ah, you vodka sucker, you need to actually respect your own people. Ukraine is not your territory to conquer. Donetsk and Lugansk just can't be part of you. Even worse, you and China are demonstrating total aggression by doing threatening military exercises. Whats the good idea man? We can't be friends. * Belarusball - A puppet state who loves Russia and has a terrible dictator * USSRball - We were fine until NATO was born. Then he claimed that he was the best in the world at hockey! Well, you're not you commie poser! 1972, best day of my life! Canada is the best at hockey! Your son Russia is being a complete DICK. * Hawaiiball - Hawaii i'm ashamed of you. Why do you keep erupting and cause so much pain to your own people? You need to stop causing natural disasters before things get worse. Also, it's your own fault Italy hates you because you put pineapple on Pizza, who would do such a thing? Wait me? What are you talking aboot, I never would! (A Canadian Greek actually invented Hawaiian pizza) * Venezuelaball and South Sudanball - We targeting them with sanctions. *Wildires���� - Burning Ontario with insane wildfires and creating a smog in Metro Vancouver ...We need to put an end to this! Forest fires will become more widespread and destructive 'if this does not stop! * Croatiaball You humilated my Father in the FIFA World Cup semi-finals. You made me cry. But my mom ended up beating you so I'm happy now! * Donetsk Peoples Republicball You are nothing but a Russian puppet state. Zakarchenko deserved to die. Don't even try getting into the UN. Stay out of Ukraine. Your time will be over. Ukraine is better than Russia and you are a puppet. Now get your Russian soldiers out and rejoin Ukraine so we can have peace. Your a Ukrainian and you will always be Ukrainian. *Youtube: You just collapsed on me! Family Parents/Guardians * UKball - Father * Irelandball - 1/4th Father * Franceball - Ma mère * Andorraball - Oncle * Italyball - Oncle * Portugalball - Oncle * Romaniaball - Oncle * Spainball - Tante * Germanyball - Uncle on UK's side/Beau-père * Netherlandsball - Uncle on UK's side * Austriaball - Uncle on UK's side * Hungaryball - Mon beau-père adoptif Siblings * Australiaball - Half Brother * Papua New Guineaball - Nephew * New Zealandball - Half Brother * Cook Islandsball - Nephew * Niueball - Nephew * Tokelauball - Nephew * USAball - Half Brother (because his mother is Spain) ** Sloveniaball - Sister-in-law (You are not really interesting.) * Saint Pierre and Miquelonball - Frère jumeaux * Belgiumball - Half Brother * Haitiball - Demi-frère * Vanuatuball - Brother/Frère * Mauritiusball - Another Brother/Autre Frère * EUball- Half Brother/Cousin * All of UKball's and Franceball's former entities and colonies (British Empire) are brothers and sisters. * Newfoundland and Labradorball - Brother (roomies since 1949). Children * Albertaball - Son * British Columbiaball - Son * Manitobaball - Son * New Brunswickball - Son * Nova Scotiaball - Son * Prince Edward Islandball - Son * Ontarioball - Son * Quebecball - (Adoptive?) Son * Saskatchewanball - Son * Northwest Territoriesball - (Adoptive?) Son * Nunavutball - Adoptive Son * Yukon Territoryball - Son Nephews * Philippinesball - Nephew/Adoptive Cousin Provinces and Territories Provinces * Albertaball - Canadian rednecks. Where we get our oil monies. Also where the ''Heartland TV show takes place. Currently, in hard times because of pipeline issues and unemployment issues. ** Calgaryball - He has an AMAZING Stampede in the summer, and he gets lots of tourists from that! But I hate him getting to much snow soo early! He also gets monies from tourists willing to see the Rockey Mountains and Banffball. Calgary can into tourist monies! "Darn you Notley! Are you trying to kill us?" - Calgaryball ** Edmontonball - Capital of Albertaball, surprisingly, the city has a lower population than Calgaryball. The city has a big mall and is a pretty okay place. What the heck is this? Detroit?( poor Broncos :( that dumb bus) **Flagstaffball (Alberta) - don't talk much, okay??? **Fort McMurrayball - He is literally on fire! Well, let's hope he is not on fire this year, eh? **Red Deerball - The place has got a lot of historical and First Nations art! * British Columbiaball - Hippie potsmokers. Also soo many Chinese! More Chinese than First Nations wow. Your Chinese language is worsening your Français. It outpopulated French! Sad. :( ** Vancouverball - Probably the most Chinese city outside of Asia (also hates Toronto because of the Toronto Maple Leafs). * Manitobaball - Dammit Riel! * New Brunswickball - Totally not of Maineball (nor vice versa). * Newfoundland and Labradorball - My brother, who in 1949 decided to join me. Last to join confederation, eh? He gave me my first ever Olympic gold medal in men's curling in 2006! * Nova Scotiaball - Fish and chips. Also a bit of Haggis. * Ontarioball - The only province to be American without being American. Also, wants to secede as well, but not as much as Quebecball. ** Ottawaball - Capital Territory. They think they're people from Albany. ** Torontoball - They think they're New Yorkers. (And the centre of the world) ** Windsorball: Makes good cars. * PEIball - Charlottetown Conference, potatoes and Anne of Green Gables. * Quebecball - Mon adoptive son, who wants to be independent. Also la poutine. '''VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE? OU PAS? No your are NOT getting freedom and THATS THAT. **Gatineauball - Part of the Capital Territory. He too prefers to stay with Canada if Quebec secedes. ** Montrealball - She prefers to stay with Canada if Quebec secedes. **Saguenay-Lac-Saint-Jeanball - Most likely to stay with Quebec if Quebec secedes. He also created tourtière, a traditional Quebecer meal. **St-Bruno-de-Montarvilleball - Acorn muncher and loves the Holy Cemetery (of St-Gabriel brothers) since he has it. He loves IGA is very angry about Zellers being replaced by Target. HE HATES MONTREALBALL THE LORD OF GHETTO CITIES IN QUEBEC. **Quebec Cityball: My Brother tried to anschluss him twice. Hosts a really awesome Winter Carnival every February, eh! * Saskatchewanball - Canadian rednecks. ** Reginaball - Also hates Toronto like a religion. ** Saskatoonball - What the heck is this, Chicago or Milwaukee? Territories * Northwest Territoriesball - Used to have a crapton of clay, until we gave it to the provinces and Nunavut. * Nunavutball - They were like "hey guys, we want to separate from NWT", and we were like "okay". Also, wants to secede as well. **Iqaluitball - The capital city of Nunavutball. ** Nunatsiavutball - Autonomous brother of Nunavutball. * Yukonball - Only has one city, unless Dawson wants to become one since it was growing up fast. Quotes *"Poutine" *"Maple syrup?" *"I'm sorry" *"Je suis désolé" * "Pardonnez-moi" * "O Canada!" * "Hockey" * "Free healthcare" * "Eh?" * "Fur" * TRUE NORTH How to Draw Drawing Canadaball is fun! # Divide the circle by red, white, then back to the red. # Draw the glorious red maple leaf in the middle. # Draw two eyes to finish him off. Eh? Gallery Artwork CanadiaballYugo.png X1pt3djh54c01.png Needs to be added (17).jpg Canadaball.png Happy D-Day to Germany.jpg Canada Near The Mountains.png Striking_Similarities.png Dsl1Xim.png Invest in Philippines.jpg MeanwhileinNorthAmerica.png PolandballWikiaCanadaBanner.png Serious_Anglophone.png Canadaball.jpg God_Save_The_Queen.png The_3_Compadres.png JFX_Canadaball_GDI.png Canada.png Eskimos.png 未命名78.jpg OKAuA.jpg Polandball_Planet.png A_little_group.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png XCAi0i2.png Canadaball_In_Forest.png Fur coat Canada.png Comics Hdrsxfdsl5u11.png|credit from Chasp12 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss 2n81w49s7mg11.png|credit from Barskie Qkcmdrsvzsg11.png|credit from Captain_MasonM 0EMJPUD.png Pizza Crisis.jpg 68mgtm53lht11.png Quebec.png Z5qKJ38.png|credit from Dog_Vote Y5sXKcH.png Q0IVwkt.png Kqvwm8K.png How yo swoop through comics..png PtoVMYS.png 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Polandball Alternate Universe.png BcvU7jS.png X3HBl1k.png Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWrath.jpg|Canada's Wrath (AaronC14) Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWay.png|Canada's Way (AaronC14) 1317493298002.png 213px-No hamburger, just poutine.png CNEgqoD.png Geopoliphysics.jpg|Representing an atom with North America Tw7wYu3.png Mexico - Canada - USA.png Canada's Hawaii.png Getting_Married.png Better safe than Sorry.png CANADAISNOTSORRY.jpg Bangladesh Big.png Natural Order Ruined.png Nobody Listens to Canada.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png ..pole.. dancing.jpg Another World War.jpg 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg GwmOuXl.png Different English.jpg Working at a Vietnamese Restaurant.PNG 8ioDL35.png Canadarm.png Crowded.jpg|Europe has 50 recognized countries and is about 10,180,000 km2 while North America (Not counting Central America) has a whopping 3 countries and over double the land (24,709,000 km2) zq9qpnk.jpg Too Weather.png WAR WAR.jpg 2Accbzc.png DC3NZuW.png 'w8Ddr0v.png u3Oousq.png VxwfCsh.png ItVE5rw.png 8jL6f1Z.png UcMzX2E.png 'dfChzo9.png 'pBu0vaZ.png 'tSQgQ4R.png 'gLC2v2I.png HugBVAZ.png Country-balls-the-only-one-canada-ever-did-wrong.png SoccerVsFootball.png 7ball%26Canada.png Who Saved the World??.jpg 640px-Peru_-_Libano_-_Austria_-_Canada.png Murica%26CanadaCulture.png WhatthefuckCanada.png Good_guy_canada.jpg Murica%26CanadaLoseControlOfHisGovernment.png Canada%26UKBall.png Canada30.jpg Peru or Canada.png 7ballvsCanada.png Canadaball-0.png Canadatangle.png Country-balls-extreme-wildlife.png UaH0Zuk.png EtyUWPx.png Canada's Seasons.png Sunglasses.png Is Mine.jpg Canada 'Protects' Iceland.png eesti forms club.jpg ItalyvsCanada&Hawaii.png 10893324 1406631899632200 1485856476 n.jpg A british christmas.jpg Y8nzup1.png K1gBMsf.png ABMf9ns.png Bsgddhd.png Putin is Best.png Russias Only Enemy.png Facebook Torontoball.png Gx7ns4m.png Canada_and_Denmark_fight_over_a_rock.png MyFJetr.png 'gfjIpA5.png 'fiswOgO.png W4hBCkJ.png 1c6iNhJ.png Summer.png Goose.png XuiDdNl.png Hacking.png JHqrPLJ.png XyVOUIq.png 23rd time's a charm.png PYwo2fd.png PHGveVU.png Expectaionss.jpg Neighbors.png 'ikRirdR.png 'tyYE85V.png Br0jrGh.png kUxvOdI.png How to fly.jpg T6vjHm8.png 'nNxaSkL.png FO85LzY.png Thats_not_Greenland.png 2jjH63P.png 9._Party_at_Pennsylvania%27s.png RdnMqmb.png Qeg6AIr.png New Shirt.png C8X0qFp.png Sd06SiH.png VoNkUek.png GfuJo3G.png The Samee.png Borders of Countries.png Unhated Nations Meeting.jpg Planet Destroyers.png Ups and Downs.png Approval Rating.png Types of Creatures.png Reds are Enemies.png Snow in Egypt.png Chattycanada.png Not Family.png Trip to Paris.png Retarded Pizza.png Canada Good at Warfare.png Snowball Fight.jpg Canada Why.png Liberate Canada.png No One Listens.png Murica Being Nice.png We the Same.jpg Seals' Revenge.png Lose Some Weight.png July in Diff Countries.png Burgerland.png Hockey Buddies.png Fireworks of Iceland.png No Enemies.png Canada's Club.png The Real Scare.png Lets Play Soccer.png Greenland Is Mine.png Whos The Coldest.png Were Brothers.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Santa's Slaves.png Mute Party.png English School.jpg Justice Leagueballs.jpg No Coastline.png Language Oppresion.png Experience Wilderness.jpg Different Gamers.png Old School.png Now Smaller.png Being Resourceful.png Border Surgeon.png British Fight.png Sovereignty Club.png Official Languages.png Logical English.jpg Diversity Plox.png The Bastards.png Airlines.jpg Lebanon and canada.png Malta Speaks 1.png KNHiJVD.png VdW6N0p.png QajwaU9W50MsQ2JQ1J2jrTVAsgRqPnbLjfZpqorm6lQ.png 21ep5j08vla11.png Divine Intervention.png What Does Benin Say . Better jump on this bandwagon cause ad5282 4885113.png Links *Facebook page }} cs:Kanadaball es:Canadáball fr:Canadaballe it:Canadaball ru:Канада zh:加拿大球 Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:North America Category:Canadaball Category:Characters Category:Tea Category:Commonwealth Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Red White Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:Arctic Category:Olympic Host Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Oil Category:ISISball Haters Category:Homosex Lovers Category:UNball Category:World Cup Host Category:NATOball Category:OASball Category:Atheist Category:Tea Lovers Category:Communist Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:OECD Members Category:Cold Category:ISIS Removers Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers